Driving Lessons
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: Note to self: A polar bear dog is not the same as a Satomobile and the brakes and clutch are two COMPLETELY different things. Asami/Korra friendship.


**I blame staying up until two in the morning, catching up on Korra episodes—I basically watched the rest of the season. And in my addled mind, this was born. I'm frankly getting annoyed that all the hate Asami is getting, so this is irrevocably pro-Asami. Haters can go somewhere else.**

Today, she was going to teach her to drive.

She had seen what Korra could do behind a wheel, and it wasn't a pretty sight. In fact, it was disastrous, and that was only the one time Korra had been in the car. Heaven forbid should the young Avatar end up behind a wheel again.

So, Asami was going to teach her. She checked her hair once more in the mirror, and marched out of the small "rustic" room she called home for the time being, until she could muster enough inner strength to return to the mansion she once called her home.

It wasn't too hard to find Korra really; either she was training her bending skills, or she was training for pro-bending. Asami could flip a coin if she wanted to. Instead, she found Korra seated at the table, a spread of food in front of her. Mako and Bolin were there as also, along with Pabu, dozing in an empty bowl, his small stomach bulging.

She planted her hands on her hips. "I'm teaching you to drive, Korra."

"Whaff?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

Bolin nudged Mako, "This oughta be good."

"I'm giving you driving lessons," Asami insisted.

"I don't need to drive. I got Naga and if I don't have her, I can just airbend to wherever I want to. Whoosh, just like that."

"Bolin and Mako know how to drive. And besides, we need to have a little "girl time" that doesn't involve shopping, make-overs and other "girly stuff", as you like to call it."

"Yeah, and you can braid each other's hair, pain nails, talk about boys. . ." Bolin teased.

"Shush Bolin," both girls said and Bolin sunk in his seat.

Mako leaned over and patted Korra's hand. "Driving isn't that bad. It's kind of fun actually, zipping down the road, the wind in your hair. . ."

Bolin nodded. "And you and Mako can go on romantic drives to look at the sunset—Ow! Jeez Mako, what was that for?" he nursed his arm, where Mako had socked him.

"For being yourself." Mako replied, a tiny blush coming on his cheeks.

"Awwww, you're blushing—will you stop that! That really really hurts! Pabu, back me up on this one." Pabu opened one sleepy eye and belched, going back to sleep. Clearly, Bolin was not going to win this one.

Korra sighed. Asami could be awfully stubborn once she put her mind to something and she knew that Asami would keep asking her for the entire day. "Okay okay, you win. I'll go."

"Oh good!" Asami grabbed Korra by the arm, pulling her away from the table. Korra reached for the table, grabbing as much food as she could before Asami kidnapped her from the table.

"Can we watch?" Bolin shouted.

"No!"

Bolin sunk in his seat, sulking. "We never get to do anything fun."

"Well, maybe if you stopped being an idiot, maybe you could."

"I am not being a so-called idiot. And besides, you're still blushing." he teased, pointing to Mako's cheeks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asami was practically dragging Korra towards the docks of the Air Temple Island, until they were stopped by a very familiar air-bender, Tenzin.

"May I ask why you are dragging the Avatar towards the docks? It looks like you're kidnapping her." he asked Asami.

"I'm teaching her how to drive the Satomobile." Asami explained matter-of-factly.

"You mean the quote "Avatar-mobile"." Korra amended, adding finger quotes, referring to Bolin's insistence on calling the vehicle the "Avatar-mobile". It was much better than Ikki's idea of calling it the "Love-mobile", after catching Korra and Mako in the backseat, kissing. Both teens had to bribe the young air-bender from saying anything. Bolin would have had a field day, hsould he have found out.

"She doesn't have any lessons or training that she has to do today, right?" Asami asked Tenzin. Behind her, Korra frantically nodded, mouthing, "please have a lesson".

Tenzin, seeing this, got a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "Well," he began slowly. "From what I can recall, Korra does not have any lessons for today. You may teach her how to drive."

"Oh thank you!" Asami smiled. Korra mouthed, "why?" to him. Tenzin merely chuckled and winked at her. Korra pouted. "You know, I could teach your kids how to drive," Asami offered. "Once they're older and can reach the brake pedal, of course."

"Let's not and say we did." Tenzin coughed. "Now, have fun and be safe. I do not want the avatar to get into a car accident." As he watched Asami and Korra head to the junk that was docked, he muttered to himself.

"Help us all should my children learn to drive."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asami pulled the Satomobile onto the race track of her former home. Granted, she still had majority shares of Future Industries and was technically the CEO and owner, she handed control over to her father's former right hand man. Korra turned to her, "I thought you didn't like it here."

Asami shrugged. "Well, I usually don't, but I'll pretend for a few hours that it isn't exactly his. Now switch seats, because I clearly can't teach you to drive if you're still in the passenger seat."

"Why exactly am I driving again."

"In case you should have to park the Satomobile again." Asami replied, referring to the horrific parking job. "I don't feel like paying off your parking tickets."

Korra shrugged. "Good enough for me."

As Korra settled into the driver's seat, Asami pointed to the pedals. "That's the gas, the brake and the clutch."

"Gas, brake clutch, gotcha. That doesn't seem so bad."

"And that's the stick shift. You use that to change gears."

"This seems easy enough."

"Now turn the key."

Korra tentatively turned the key and the vehicle roared to life. "Put the car into drive, and then push the gas pedal—no, don't put the car into park!"

Korra glared at the offending vehicle. "I guess this is much harder than I thought." she put the car into the drive gear and pushed on the pedal. "Now why isn't it going?"

"You're pressing on the brake."

"Oh right. Gotcha." The car inched forward as the Avatar slowly pushed down on the gas.

"You're going to press harder than that—no, not that fast! Brakes, brakes!" The car jerked to a stop. "Don't jam on the gas, just make it slow, but firm."

"Even learning how to air-bend was easier than this," Korra muttered to herself.

"Okay, you're doing great," Asami peeked at the speedometer. "Um, Korra?"

"What?"

"If you go any slower, we'd be going backwards. People will think you were some granny, driving so slow."

"Well, first you said slow, then fast, and now you're telling to go slow! Gahhh!" She screamed in frustration.

"You'll get it," Asami reassured. "It took me a while to learn how to drive. Just push on the gas pedal a little harder—see? Now you got it. Next, once we get to speed, you'll have to switch gears, so we don't break the "Avatarmobile"."

"Why did we let Bolin name it again?"

"Because no one argued against him."

"Maybe we should have."

"Agreed. Maybe we should bring it up at the next "Team Avatar" meeting." Asami laughed. "Now we're getting somewhere." she said, watching the speedometer go up. "Okay, now, push on the clutch _slowly_ and shift to second gear."

The Satomobile jerked to a stop, the engine purring quietly under the hood.

"Korra, that was the brake pedal, not the clutch."

"There are so many pedals, which is is which!"

"Just release the brake and put the Satomobile up to speed again." The car inched along as Korra drove the car, just under fifteen miles per hour. "You can go faster than that."

Korra sighed. Air bending _was_ easier than this, _thing. _ But nevertheless, she was determined to defeat this machine, just to prove it wrong. The car picked up speed. "Now what?"

"Just like before: just push on the clutch and shift to second gear."

Korra pushed down on the clutch, just as Asami told her, and then jerked on the gear shift. The car jerked and the engine made a deep "thumping" noise, like something fell off in the engine block.

"Asami?"

"What?"

"It's not supposed to make that noise, right?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bolin sunk down into the bench, looking bored out of his skull. Pabu was sleeping, curled around Bolin's shoulders. The fire ferret was exhausted, trying to keep out of reach from Ikki and Meelo. Even after a few weeks, both of them were still insistent on trying to get the fire ferret. Mako paced back and forth. Korra had left just around lunch and it was growing dark. Maybe the girls had decided to do dinner out at one of Republic City's numerous restaurants. Asami could certainly afford it. He spotted Bolin on the bench. "Bolin, stop pouting, it looks undignified."

"But I'm booorrred!" he moaned.

"Gee, really?" Mako said sarcastically.

"I wish we could have gone with them, if only to see Korra try to drive."

"Yes, but then Korra would have knocked both of our heads in, if we decided to laugh."

"You would have laughed at your girlfriend?"

"You—you know very well what I meant! Must you try to embarrass me today?"

"Well, if you weren't such a sulky firebender, then maybe I wouldn't. Lighten up bro."

Just then, Korra and Asami came inside, both of them looking frazzled. Mako rushed to them. "How did it go?"

Both girls glared at him. Asami tossed the keys at Mako. "Next time, _you _ can teach her how to parallel park!" They brushed by him, leaving the poor firebender looking utterly confused.

"What did I do?" he asked as they left.

Bolin shrugged. "Probably because we asked if we could watch."

"'We'? I didn't ask, you did."

"Oh, right. Then they're probably just being girls then."

He covered his ears when both Asami and Korra shouted, "Bolin!"

He and Mako could hear Korra from the other room.

"Maybe next time for "girl time", we should just braid each other's hair instead."


End file.
